User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Small Request Could I bother you to get some raw text for me? In Chapter 272, Robin read a message written by Gol D. Roger in the language of the poneglyph. Could you please show me the raw Japanese of the text as well as the exact and literal translations? I'll owe you big time for this one, thanks. 04:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but I meant the message Roger wrote himself. The "I came here, found the text" yada yada yada. Sorry if I wasn't clear on that. 23:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. This is just what I need. Thanks a bunch. 01:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Rumble Ball Can you give me a translation of this image? (chapter 149) Thank you! Can't you even download the image? Anyway is this panel where Chopper explains how the rumble balls work. Thank you! I was trying to figure out if the rumble balls interfere the devil fruit transformations or the devil fruit itself. Since he said "transformations" it can be deduced that theoretically a rumble ball is effective with only a zoan-type. Thank you. Japanese Help Hi there are some things you need to check and give your opinion, please: * The discussion about the romanization of Shirley and Mt. Corvo. * What Minkmen means? Could this person be a Minkmen? Thank you again. I'm looking for official infos about the next One Piece movies... is there anything written here? I guess it's just the announcement. (By the way that isn't Oda is he? I think the first one is the VA of Luffy...) here ... Yo JOP-chwan. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/art/OP-Wikia-Rage-part-2-277130267 here is your intro chapter but I have still kept you shadowed and will reveal you in next chapter. hope you like it. Ahou King MDM 02:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Hey JapaneseOPfan, this is Bereisgreat. I'm contacting you because I have an offer/a favor to ask. I'm sure you're familiar with the @WikiaAnime twitter project, the twitter feed present on most animanga wiki's. Well, I am also part of that project and I'm currently recruiting more "colleagues". Basically what I do, is tweet preferably once a day about manga/anime Wiki stuff, all in cooperation with Kate Moon of Wikia. As I am currently the only wiki admin who is participating in this project I am trying to recruit other people to tag along. And so I'm asking you to come and participate in this social media project :) Further details can be provided by Kate, let me know what you think about it. 00:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, JakuhoRaikoben is also involved in this. 14:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Poster's caption Are you able to translate this text? We should add this to the Bounties page, I believed there was already a translation somewhere, but I didn't find it. By the way, DP gave me a rough translation in my talk page if you want to check it. Yellow Hi, have you by chance One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements? Can you upload a better scan of the cover? Just upload it somewhere then I'll clean it a bit. Thank you. Ah that's why... so you don't have a scanner? Well thanks anyway.. I guess we leave what we have. That's sucks, though. I managed to correct a little the colors... Whole Cake Island I have a question about Whole Cake Island: usually the names of the island have the at the end which means "island" (right?), but Whole Cake is written , does that means that "Airando" is the English word spelled in Japanese? And which are the kanji for "Airando"? You see, usually on the Italian wiki we remove the "island" part in the name (I think we should do that too here, like we do with titles like "Madame" and such), but this time I don't know if it's actually part of the name or not. Ok thank you, but what part of ホールケーキアイランド is Airando? Although as you said this time I don't think I should remove it. Japanese people addressing title Hi JOPF-san, If I may ask, could you enlighten me about the addressing titles used by Japanese? AY-kun, A-san, AY-dono, etc >>> the "-san", "-kun", "-dono", etc How it is used? When should I use "-chan", or "-sama", etc? If its not too difficult and painful to explain, I'd appreciate if you can give an eaasy guidance about it. But if its lengthy or you can't find time for it, then its ok, no need to. I'm cool. Thanks and take care. - AY - 05:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) There, done! I don't know about others but personally I have taken an interest on this topic ever since I start to get involved into Jap-animation (manga and anime included). Not only this, but the expression words like NANI, NANDA, SUGE, etc also interests me but sadly I never know any REAL Japanese friend to ask for clarification and learn. One of these days, when I have saved enough money, I will actually buy one of those expensive How to Talk Japanese video dvd and learn more of Japanese (spoken) language... - AY - 09:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sabo In the Italian One Piece Green in this picture is cleared said that Sabo is dead, can you confirm that? (In Sabo's page is still written "presumed death") Thank you. SBS Volume 65 Here you can download volume 65 raw, I have already uploaded the covers and the SBS images, tell me if you want only the SBS pages. I'm looking forward to read SBS Volume 65! Take your time you are probably busy... have fun! Please Jopie, i never make requests but can u please translate this: http://img45.imagehaven.net/img.php?id=UUXIPSQFVJ_P3080067.JPG 23:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) KOWA vs KOWAI Good day JOPF, I would like to ask what's is the difference between KOWA and KOWAI (except the "I" of course)? I know both means scared but when should one properly uses KOWA and when should one uses KOWAI? I remember the Cocoa giving cucumber to Chopper scene, Chopper goes, "KOWA, Robin! KOWA!" Then during the fight between Marco and Kizaru, I remember when Kizaru saying "KOWAI-ne!" I observed a difference between the tone when it was said by Chopper and Kizaru respectively. But for an actual understanding, when should we say KOWA and when should use KOWAI? p.s. Is this the same as KAWA and KAWAI? Again here I am aware it means cute. Thank you for your explaination. 02:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ahho family request. obviously I am not even close in any kind of japanese language skills, like you a native japanese speaker. So could you please check if there is a hidden meaning in ahho desunen IX name just like there is in his daughters name. The word Desu is quite difficult for me to understand I believe it means something along the lines of this is or what is but I can't say anything for sure. will you please look into it. (OnePieceNation 23:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) (Harpy) Mone Hey, could you possibly look over the 662 raw and find out if her name is Harpy Mone or just Mone? Thanks 18:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:SBS volume 64 Are there any other images? Because I don't have the last part of volume 64... well I'll look for them. Re: Oops It's alright Jopie. I forgot about Tinychat too. I was reading your message, thinking, what the hell? Then BAM, I remembered XDXD Next time, Jopie Jademing 13:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Urouge Urouge is listed as DF user because it was revealed in the Blue Deep (though we don't know the name), can you confirm this? Apparently all the supernova captains are listed as "Nouryukusha", see the talk page.